


Third Times the Charm

by triscilie



Series: Slowly and then All at Once [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, They have a nap date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 15:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triscilie/pseuds/triscilie
Summary: Mark and Jaebum have only been on a few dates so Mark just assumed they were gonna skip Valentine's Day. That is until Jaebum interrupts his nap by showing up at his door with flowers and a gorgeous smile.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6

Mark groaned in pleasure into his plush comforters. He’d been overworking the past few days and he it felt like it had been days since he last had a full night’s rest. That changed today, as soon as Mark got home he had taken a shower, changed into his comfiest sweats, and dived underneath his covers.

He already felt his eyelids droop and he drowsily reached for his phone to set an alarm because at this rate he was ready to sleep for 20 hours but he still had work in the morning. He turned on his phone to see a message from Jaebum.

_Happy Valentine’s Day_

Mark smiled at the simple message feeling a gooey warmness flood his system. He had only been seeing Jaebum for a little more than a week but Mark was pretty smitten. To the point where it was embarrassing. Two dates in and he was a blushing mess through both of them.

To be honest he wasn’t sure why Jaebum bothered with him. He had this imperturbable air about him that made Mark feel inferior. Mark felt like he couldn’t keep up with Jaebum’s confidence and he was worried about being left behind. He had talked to Jackson about it, his best friend that had set them up to begin with. He had assured Mark that as soon as he relaxed and started behaving normally that things would proceed smoothly.

Mark sighed feeling his fatigue catching up to him, he absently wondered if he could manage to actually be himself around Jaebum. Even getting past his initial nerves Mark was still pretty quiet and kept to himself. Would Jaebum even want to date the real him?

He decided to put the defeating thoughts to the side for now. He sleepily replied to Jaebum’s text not really considering what he was typing before discarding his phone across his mattress. He curled under his sheets and let sleep take over.

.

.

.

Mark woke up startled to his doorbell ringing and he groggily sat up. It took him few moments to place the sound and he growled under his breath.

“Who the fuck…” Mark cursed swearing he would fling whoever was at his door across the city for interrupting his sleep. It was probably Jackson wanting to have a guys night or something stupid. Mark threw open the door already scowling but it wasn't his best friend on the other side.

“J-Jaebum?”

Jaebum was leaning against the door frame with a bouquet of flowers in his hands. He was wearing nice slacks and a button up top, and it was so obvious he had put an effort into his appearance. Mark was staring slack jawed at him. The smile plastered on Jaebum’s face fell slightly when he saw Mark in sweats.

“Uh, are you not ready yet?” Jaebum asked, sounding for the first time unsure of himself. He readjusted himself nervously and suddenly looked a lot less confident from moments before.

Mark shakes his head at the question confused, “Ready? Ready for what?” he asked dumbly.

Jaebum physically faltered at that, “I...said I was coming to pick you up for a date? It’s Valentine’s Day…” he said weakly.

Mark waved his hands defensively, “I'm so sorry. I didn't check my phone after I replied to you because I really wanted to sleep and...I honestly didn’t think we’d be doing anything today?” Mark clenched his fist when a hurt look crossed Jaebum’s face. He looked so vulnerable like that, and it was such a stark contrast from cool exterior Mark was used to.

“You can...we don't need to do this. I thought...anyway-” Jaebum coughed awkwardly, straightening his shoulders and quickly drawing his face blank. The obviously defensive stance made Mark hiss in guilt. “I can just leave.”

Mark almost chokes piping up to stop him, “I...uh...I really can’t let you do that.” He points his hand accusingly up at him, “If you leave now things are going to be so awkward and you probably won’t call me again. And I can’t let that happen.”

Mark is a little panicked and honestly still very tired so he doesn’t notice the surprised glint in Jaebum’s eyes. The younger boy shakes his head fondly, “I'm not...an ass Mark. I wouldn’t do that to you.”

“But I am an ass!” Mark groaned in frustration, “You bought me flowers and were about to take me out and goddamn it...that’s so sweet. How can I let you leave when you looked so sad just now?” he rambled carelessly. Jaebum looks surprisingly embarrassed by the question, he awkwardly scratched his head.

“I’m not...sad-I mean, I’m disappointed-” Jaebum cut himself off muttering and looking away flustered.

“You’re cute when you’re nervous.” Mark giggles, he is too weary to worry about whether he will offend Jaebum and he continues to tease him. “You should have seen yourself pouting before.”

“You must be seeing things, I do not pout.” Jaebum’s ensuing glare did nothing to dissuade the cuteness of his flushed cheeks. Mark smiled tiredly up at him.

“Yeah? I might also just be delirious. I haven't slept well in like ages. Did you know if you don't sleep for 72 hours you’re legally insane? I'm half way crazy…not to say I wasn't crazy before but...” Mark mumbled trailing off he glanced over to see Jaebum staring at him with a growing smile. “I'm. So sorry. This is...me sleep deprived and not thinking properly.”

“Or not over thinking everything, yeah?” Jaebum pondered with a smirk, “Look. I get it, sleep is important and you are tired. You should definitely sleep, I promise not to hold this against you.”

“But you’re here now and I want to hang out with you.” Mark childishly whines before holding his hands out to reach for the flowers Jaebum still had hanging by his side. He clenched his fingers in a silent gesture that he wanted them. Jaebum hands them over and presses a quick kiss against his forehead that Mark melts into.

“You’re too tired to go out, what do you suggest we do?” Jaebum hums. Mark sighs at that and shoves his face in the flowers to take a deep breath.

“Take a nap with me?” Mark asks with a dry laugh. When Jaebum shrugs in agreement he drops his mouth. “Are you serious?”

“I want to hang out with you too.”Jaebum says simply, moving to remove his shoes and shrug off his jacket. “In whatever capacity I can have you.”

Normally Mark would be blushing and stuttering and over thinking this entire thing (cause Im Jaebum in his freaking bed) but his exhausted brain had shut down his ability to care anymore. He was too tired to argue.

“Already sleeping together and we haven't even had our 3rd date yet…” Mark mused leading the younger boy to his bedroom.

“Who says this isn't a date?” Jaebum asked playfully raising his brows.

“This is the cheapest date I’ve ever been on.” Mark snorts placing his flowers at his night table before dropping onto his bed with a bounce. “I was expecting some sort of wooing from everything Jackson told me.”

“I can still woo you right here.” Jaebum grins, moving to sit next to him. Mark gawks at him and Jaebum laughed. “Okay, so you’re a little perverted. Good to know.”

“I'm perverted?” Mark questions hotly, “What else am I supposed to think when you say that shit when we’re in bed.” Jaebum just grins splaying across the bed, and sighing when he relaxed his muscles. He looked like a cat but Mark had a feeling Jaebum wouldn’t be pleased with the comparison.

“Come on let's take a nap.” Jaebum propping one arm up and staring at Mark till he followed his move.

“You’d really rather just sleep?” he asks in slight awe, and when Jaebum shoots him a look that says “duh” Mark is sure he has fallen in love. A gorgeous man in his bed that just wanted to take a nap with him? Mark’s priorities may be skewed but this was his living dream.

“Screw it. Sleeping sounds so much better honestly.” Jaebum stretched his limbs casually reaching for Mark’s hand in the process, “Although I want credit for planning the perfect date.”

“Tell me about it…” Mark asked, pulling his pillow underneath his head. Jaebum refused to let go of his other hand so he held it limp as the younger played with it. He sunk deeper into the pillow hiding the creeping smile on his face as Jaebum’s fingers loosely tangled with his.

“We were gonna get dinner, then walk around the park, and then get ice cream, and I would have been super romantic and kissed you.”

“Really...sounds exhausting.” Mark mutters carelessly before he can help himself. He freezes in panic at his insensitivity before he hears Jaebum barking with surprisingly loud laughter.

“Mark Tuan.” Jaebum murmurs his voice fond. “Where is the shy, stuttering boy I met on our first date?

“I wasn't sleep deprived then.” he muttered embarrassed, before shooting back “Where is the cocky, cool guy that picked me up from before, huh? I'm pretty sure he wouldn’t be this...domestic.”

Jaebum lazily smirked back, letting his bangs fall in his eyes. “I was trying to impress you. Did it work?”

“I kind of like this better…” Mark smiled biting into his lips, he then shrugged, “Besides I was too busy cursing myself for being so embarrassing. Like...I spilled iced tea all over your pants. I know we both pretended that didn’t happen, but good god it did. Why did you still agree to another date?” he groaned covering his eyes.

“I liked you. I _like_ you.” Jaebum smiled, tugging Mark’s wrist so he could look at him. “I knew you were just nervous and worrying too much. You seem more relaxed now though.”

“The only reason I'm not stressing out currently is that I literally don't have the energy to.” Mark reasoned, “I mean look at us!” Mark gestured to how close their bodies were.

He sighed dramatically. “I'm afraid this spell cast will be gone by tomorrow. And I’ll be too anxious to even look at you properly.”

“You don't know that.” Jaebum frowned slightly, “ You act like this with Jackson, yeah?”

“I'm used to Jackson. He's been poisoning my existence since high school.” Mark bemoans staring at the ceiling. The drowsiness was really setting in now.

“Get used to me then.” Jaebum insists firmly. Mark turns to look at him, his face drawn tight and serious.

“You say it like it will be so easy.”

“It can be that easy.” Jaebum says with a shrug, “What was all this? You aren't anxious at all, you are just being yourself.”

“I told you...it's the lack of sleep.” he mutters eyes drooping. “You’re too...incredible for me to behave normally around you.”

Jaebum scoffs at that, “You just need to relax, I want you to like me just as much.”

“I wonder…” Mark sighs. And without his nerves doubting his every move he inches closer to Jaebum. And with an encouraging smile from the younger boy Mark places a hand on his chest to curl into the fabric of his shirt.

“You know I like you a lot?” Mark hums, “Like a lot.” he pops the last word for emphasis. Jaebum chuckles and places a hand against his hip.

“I like you a lot too.”

Mark lets his words wash over him and mixed with his drowsiness he lets Jaebum pull him in closer till they're sharing the same warmth. He closes his eyes and feels the soft press of lips against his tired lids. He lets his body relax in the embrace until he lulls back to sleep.

.

.

.

Mark slowly drifts awake by the deep breaths of Jaebum beside him and he finds that he doesn't mind. This is his chance to stare unabashedly at him after all.

His features were so striking and honestly handsome. It was the kind of handsome where you just stare and sigh in awe. He was almost jealous and he muttered under his breath, “fuck this guy, but also _fuck_ this guy.”

Jaebum’s eyelashes suddenly flutter and he slowly opens them. Jaebum looks a little dazed before he catches Mark staring. To Mark’s delight he flushes a pretty red. It was nice to see the other acting shy for once. Without hesitation he moves to brush away Jaebum’s bangs from his eyes tucking the hair behind his ear and deciding to let his fingers linger against his jawline. It was amazing how easy it was to let down his walls, he wasn't sure how much he could contribute it to his exhaustion anymore. Here he was post-nap still feeling as comfortable and relaxed as before despite having the object of his affections in bed with him. Jaebum smirks leaning into the touch of Mark’s palm.

“You good?” he asks, before kissing the inside Mark’s wrist lightly.

“Great…” Mark smiles honestly, “This has got to be the best date ever.”

“Sleeping in bed? Wow, the threshold is not that high is it?” Jaebum grinned when Mark punched him lightly in the chest.

“No but actually, thank you...I’ve always had trouble getting hold of my nerves in front of new people. But you...I don't know how or why but you made it easy for me. And that says a lot.”

“It’s easy for me too Mark.” Jaebum admits, his voice breathy in genuine wonder. Mark considers his confession for a moment marveling at this new side of Jaebum he didn't think existed.

“Wow…” Mark mutters back, “You’d be perfect if you just liked dogs.”

“You like dogs?” Jaebum asked not bothering to mask his sudden disgust. Mark loved that, loved that they could easily sway from heartfelt admissions to poking fun at each other without missing a beat. “Ugh. I guess no one can be perfect.”

“But I'm pretty close, huh?” Mark winks and giggles cutely. Jaebum’s face is drawn blank but Mark can see his lips twitching. He squishes up close to him, “You can pretend you don't find me adorable but you’ll cave eventually.”

“Oh wow. I'd never think that cute, shy boy I met would be such a narcissist.”

“Well I guess I have to be, you have yet to compliment me once this entire date.” Mark mock pouts before joining Jaebum in laughing. It takes Mark a second to realize he’s flirting right now, and it's the most simple thing in the world.

“You’re right, it's only proper to compliment my lovely date. Now let’s see,” he muttered appraising Mark with a once over, “I do have to say, your bedhead is...well I've never seen anything like it.”

Mark narrows his eyes and grumbles “At least I don't have drool stains on my shirt.”

Jaebum jumps at that in alarm and pulls the collar of his shirt to inspect it before he notices Mark rolling under the blanket and laughing. He dives after him, pulling the sheets off to uncover Mark grinning mischievously up at him and Jaebum grins back and tickles him till Mark begs for mercy.

Jaebum’s fingers move from his stomach and he slides his hands over to grip Mark’s hips. Mark settles his face in between Jaebum’s neck and shoulder, letting his lips kiss the bare skin there as his giggles died down. Its remarkable how easy it all is now.

“Hmm, sleepy again?”

“Yeah.” Mark sighs pushing closer to his body so he could bury his face in his hair. Jaebum collects his slim frame in his arms, hands slipping underneath the back of his shirt. He moved slow enough for Mark to stop him if he wanted to but that was the furthest thought from his mind.

“You’re soft.” Jaebum whispers brushing his nose up his neck. His body encased the elder’s and Mark liked that feeling. (Jaebum would tell him later he liked it too. The smoothness of his skin. His lips, the red tint of his cheeks, that look in his eyes. All soft, subtle and just enough that left Jaebum aching for more.)

“You’re warm.” Mark breathes back. In his drowsy state more confident than ever as he runs his hands up Jaebum’s toned biceps. His skin was hot to the touch wherever Mark’s fingers pressed. A comfortable temperature to just lay against and soak in the bare heat of his body. And if Mark tilted his head back he’d see that same warmth reflected in his eyes, comforting and constant.

He gets a lewd thought that if Jaebum’s skin was warm now how would it feel in the throws of passion. Mark could only imagine how his heated skin would be searing to the touch. Flushed heat pressing against his own. Or how his eyes would probably blaze and leave Mark breathless from his gaze alone. He shuddered in pleasure at the thought.

Jaebum had shifted to grab at the blankets pooling at the end of the bed, draping them over the pair. He hesitates moving closer but Mark makes the decision for him and sleepily shuffles back into his arms. Jaebum presses a kiss to his temple before whispering a soft “sleep well”. Mark feels a burst of affection fill him. Everything Jaebum did made Mark feel warm and safe.

Mark considers that these feelings are strong, too strong perhaps for a third date but then again he is in a lethargic, peaceful haze. One that makes his apprehension and self doubt dwindle, and lets him relax in Jaebum's hold without a care. He wonders briefly as Jaebum warms the small of his back with his palms and closes his eyes whether this feeling of content had a larger, much more handsome influence.

Guess he’d figure out on their next date.

**Author's Note:**

> My headcanon for these two is them just napping in bed together honestly. They're both so soft.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at triscilie!


End file.
